This invention relates to window casings and frames. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination casing and frame for use both as the window casing and as a storm window frame for a double-hung structural window.
In providing storm windows for conventional double-hung structural windows in dwellings or the like, it has been common practice to mount a storm window frame to the structural window frame, and provide a separate casing around the storm window frame. At times, the storm window frame may be mounted to the casing around a structural window. The prior practices suffer from certain disadvantages, including loss of attractiveness with the addition of the storm window frames, the necessity for separate casings and frames, with accompanying substantial material, manufacturing, and installation costs, and lack of desired versatility.
Another objection to the use of prior storm window frames, which are permanently mounted in place over the structural windows, is that it is difficult or inconvenient to clean properly the dirt and debris which collect around the bases of the frames.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a combination window casing and storm window frame, which affords a number of advantages. The advantages include enhanced attractiveness, reduction in materials, lowered manufacturing cost, and decreased installation labor requirements.
An accompanying object is to provide a combination casing and frame which is suited for mounting directly on the frame of a conventional double-hung structural window, especially, against the blind stops defining a window opening in the structural frame.
Another important object is to provide a storm window frame incorporating a sill member which is removable or detachable for the purpose of cleaning the area around the base of the frame, especially, the structural window sill.
An accompanying object is to provide a storm window frame having a removable sill member, wherein the sill member is easily and rapidly mounted on and demounted from the side members of the frame.
Another accompanying object is to provide a storm window frame which incorporates a removable sill member and yet is relatively rigid.
An additional object is to provide a combination casing and frame incorporating unitary members, which may be manufactured integrally in one piece by relatively low cost methods, such as extrusion, and from preferred materials of construction, such as aluminum alloys and plastic materials.